(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a water-proof cover for zipper tab, and is particularly to a zipper which can be positioned inside of a decorative cover when being drawing upwardly, such that the connection portion of the tooth-chains and the zipper tab can be covered by the decorative cover to prevent water from permeating into said connection portion.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
One of the conventional waterproof zippers as disclosed in R.O.C. Patent No. 513930 titled “Improvement of water-proof zipper” is primarily composed of a dual-usage zipper tab, which has a reduced space between the tooth-chains and the waterproof fabric sheets. The zipper is provided on the top a narrow pass for the two tooth-chains to lock each other inside, and on the bottom a locking groove for two water-proof fabric sheets to enter into for locking purposes. Wherein the narrow locking pass is a taper connecting block divided into two grooves at the center of the entrance end of the two tooth-chains, while the end of the narrow locking pass is in form of a hollow groove, such that the tooth-chains at the inner side of the zipper tapes can enter from the entrance end into the hollow groove and further into the stopper block.
The grooves of the connecting block is designed for the two water-proof fabric sheets to enter therein from the top to the bottom, such that the top and lower ends of the grooves will gradually shrunk and combined to form two holes for the water-proof fabric sheets to enter into the groove holes at the top and lower ends.
When the zipper tab moves upwardly and downwardly, the tooth-chains will close and open, and concomitantly the connecting lock of the water-proof fabric sheets at the other side of the zipper tab will close and open correspondingly. Accordingly, the water-proof zipper, being able to alter the component provided at the end depending on the article to be applied to, is a dual-use, water-proof and air-proof structure.
Although the above-mentioned improvement of water-proof zipper can allow the tooth-chains to close or open simultaneously with the connecting lock of the water-proof fabric sheets at the other side of the zipper tab, in order to obtain the purposes of water-proof, air-proof, when the tooth-chains are in close status, the engagement portion of the zipper tab and the tooth-chains (i.e. where in-between the tooth-chains and the zipper tab) usually would form a certain space, such that the tooth-chains and the zipper tab cannot completed close. Therefore, the splashed water would easily permeate from the space in-between the tooth-chains and the zipper tab; there is a need for improvement of the utilities of the prior art.